The Headbanging World of Gumball
by NeutralProtagonist
Summary: A local Heavy Metal band is visiting Elmore and Gumball and Darwin want to go but will they be able to? This story contains strong language and minor sexual description


The Amazing World of Gumball: Headbanging Culture

Everyone in the amazing world of Elmore has a good taste in music such as classical, jazz, hiphop/rap, but not everyone in Elmore enjoys Heavy Metal culture or Headbanging music. Gumball, who actually made it to high school underwent a phase when he started listening to heavy metal and his first band was FEED DOGZ. Ever since he heard their one hit song "MAXIMUM DESTRUCTION", he has behaved different and also dressed different (Teenagers are all about popularity). Instead of wearing his gray sweater and his light gray jeans, he started to wear a dark gray tight sleeveless shirt, black leather jacket with no sleeves with a FEED DOGZ backpatch, skinny black jeans, and for some reason, he also wore 's boots, a metal wrist bracelet, and a chain that you can clip on your jeans which made him look like an awesome Metalhead. Darwin decided to follow Gumball in the Headbanging culture but he only wore 's, a metal bracelet, and he also wore a black wig to make himself look Metal. Speaking about the FEED DOGZ, Gumball looked online and saw that they were going to perform at Elmore Plaza and they were excited to see them and they even had the money for the tickets. The only problem was that Nicole was very strict about Heavy Metal, she beleved the hysterial of being "The Devil's Music" but she did not became religious. Richard, however, didn't seem to care as long as the boys were having fun and staying out of trouble. When Nicole heard her sons talking about the FEED DOGZ, she immediately stepped in:

Nicole: What the heck do you think you boys are doing?

Gumball: Me and Darwin are going to see *screams like heavy metal* FEED DOGZ!

Darwin: Hell yeah! Rock On! *throwing the "devil's horns"*

Nicole: No you are not going to see such a satanic band!

Gumball & Darwin: What the fuck mom?!

Nicole: Excuse me young men!

Gumball: Why are you tripping mom? They are not damn satanic.

Darwin: It's all about SEX, FUN, AND METAL! *screaming heavy metal*

Nicole: *rushing towards them and cracking her hands when she is furious* I'll show you who's tripping and what is fucking fun!

Richard comes to the kids' room because he is already hungry like always and Nicole kept her cool while the boys were still a little shaken

Richard: Nicole. *whines like a kid* I'm hungry.

Nicole: Make yourself a damn sandwhich. It's barely 4pm.

Richard: Nicole. *whines like a kid again* I want pizza with some wings from wingstop.

Nicole: Later ok?! Can't you see me and the kids are having a conversation!

Richard: *whining again* Uh alright then.

Richard left the room and Nicole followed him to watch some TV in the living room until dinner time

Darwin: So what the fuck are we going to do since mom is tripping nuts about the damn concert?

Gumball: We'll just sneak out of the house like always to see our favorite band. I ain't missing this fucking concert.

Darwin: What if mom finds out we are not home? She's going to kick our ass like always, well mostly you since I am a pet. *smiles like a innocent child*

Gumball: Dude, let's just have some fun tonight. We can worry about mom's wrath later. This is our Friday Night! We will do whatever the fuck we want to do!

Darwin: Fuck it, I am going with you!

Anais stepped in the room and she became a nerdy looking girl but she was still a kid but she also graduated Elmore junior high at a very young age

Anais: If you so much dare sneak out, I'm going to tell mom.

Gumball: Damn it Anais, why you gotta be a fucking snitch?

Darwin: Yeah man, loosen up for once. Have some fun before you are old like . *laughing about it and Gumball joining*

Anais was getting furious about the teasing part

Gumball: You know what Anais, do whatever the fuck you want, me and Darwin are still going to that concert.

Darwin: Yeah, what he said. WE are going and that is it.

Anais: *still trying to convince them but gave up* fine then, go have fun. But if mom asks me about you two, I am not saying nothing.

It was dinner time at 7pm and Nicole and Richard returned with 2 Little Caesar's pizza and a family pack of wingstop wings that opened just a few streets away from their house.

Nicole: KIDS! Dinner time!

Anais was the only one who showed up

Nicole: Where are Gumball and Darwin?

Anais: I don't know *lying*.

Nicole's cell phone rang and it was Gumball calling

Nicole: Gumball, where are you? I bought your favorite pizza and some wings. And is Darwin with you?

Gumball: Yeah he is here with me. Listen, we decided to be at Tobias' place for video games so we will be home soon ok. Love you mom.

Nicole: Be back home before 10pm ok? Love you too sweetie.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin at the Elmore Plaza waiting in line to get tickets and were recognized by some FEED DOGZ fans

Fan: Yo dude! Nice fucking leather jacket man!

Gumball: Thanks man. I costumized it myself

Fan: You dudes should join our crew. I never met such hardcore fans. What do you say?

Gumball: *looking at Darwin with excitement and Darwin looking back the same*: Fuck yeah!

A few minutes later, theey made it to the front line and purchased their tickets. Security was not tight at all and did not care where the fans sat, as long as they did not cause trouble. Gumball and Darwin, along with the random fans decided to be in the front, near the stage. As soon as they were on sight, FEED DOGZ started to open the stage.

Vocalist: Elmore! How the fuck you all doing! Are you ready to get down and dirty!

Fans started to cheer on

Vocalist: I can't fucking hear the headbangers!

Fans started to cheer louder

Vocalist: That's more fucking like it! I am Mad Dog. My guitarist: Marduk! My bassist: Tyrant! And my drummer: Gunner! And we are going to headbang tonight!

While FEED DOGZ were playing at the Elmore Plaza, Richard decided to watch the show LIVE with Nicole and Anais. They had nothing better to do so they decided to watch the concert live. Back at the concert, a moshpit happened and Gumball decided to mosh with the group but Darwin had second thoughts. As soon as Darwin saw the fun of moshpitting, he decided to jump in the crowd and mosh.

Darwin: Fuck Yeah! That was fucking awesome!

Gumball: Shit, I know right! Told you being a Metalhead is fucking awesome!

The fans that associated with Gumball and Darwin were smoking weed on the lowkey and Gumball spotted them. Darwin on the other hand spotted some fans hiding in the dark corners and started to have sex so security would not spot them right away. Gumball started to smoke weed with the fans while Darwin was being a pervert on the lowkey watching sex in public. Gumball started to become stoned and was laughing hard at anything and anyone and Darwin was actually getting freaky with some rocker chick but security started to look around for troublemakers so he didn't had time to go inside her but at least he licked some pussy and got his dick sucked. Gumball and Darwin met up to talk about their experiences

Gumball: Darwin, I am stoned the fuck out man. I feel like flying bro. On the real man.

Darwin: Fucking A brother. I just got my dick sucked by a fine ass rocker chick but sadly i didn't get to score because fucking security is checking but I at least licked some pussy.

Gumball: Lucky you man! I wish I can get some of that action but fuck it I feel fucking high man.

Darwin: You wouldn't happen to have some weed on you?

Gumball: I got some but let's wait until the concert's finished.

The FEED DOGZ were going to play their one hit song before the concert ended. Yes, the song MAXIMUM DESTRUCTION. Once the thunder music played and the lightning melody filled the air, the moshpit happened again but this time, the vocalist Mad Dog was letting everyone sing their lungs out from the lyrics of the song and Gumball was one of the lucky fans and sang his heart out. Back at home, Nicole, Richard, and Anais saw the one hit song playing and Nicole looked uncomfortable like always until she spotted her son LIVE on stage joining Mad Dog with the lyrics and started to feel her rage. Richard and Anais looked at her scared.

Nicole: I cannot believe that little shit fucking lied to me and dragged Darwin into this. Gumball Watterson, you are in a world of shit once you get back home!

Richard: Sweetheart, don't you think you are being a little uptight. Let the boys have fun for once. *said it nervously*

Anais: I think I will be upstairs. *sounding scared*

Nicole: NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE! WE ARE ALL GOING TO WAIT UNTIL THEY COME BACK HOME AND SO FUCKING HELP ME, I DO NOT GO BALLISTIC ON THEM!

Once the concert ended, Gumball and Darwin decided to smoke weed in the dark parking lot before they waved goodbye to the group they associated with. Once Gumball sparked it, Darwin took a hit and started to feel the high of the weed but Gumball was hogging the joint more and Darwin didn't seem to care as long as he was high.

Darwin: Holy shit man. I feel the fucking high brother.

Gumball: *smoking and talking between* Hell yeah man. This is the life. Living fucking young until we become fucking old like our parents. It's all about having fun and being wild. Hey Darwin, what time is it?

Darwin: *looking scared* It's 10:30pm.

Gumball: Holy fucking shit. *Dropping the little joint* We need to fucking head home.

Gumball and Darwin started to race home and were avoiding the cops at the same time because of curfew violation but they knew it takes 30 minutes on foot to head home and the group who associated with them saw them and offered them a ride. They accepted and were driving them towards their neighborhood. But they were calming down because they were smoking a weed pipe while driving home to calm them down. They arrived at the house and they waved goodbye and thanking them for the ride. Gumball got his keys and opened the door and they were acting natural when they saw Nicole waiting for them, sitting on the couch, looking pissed off like always with Anais and Richard looking on.

Gumball: *acting casual not knowing what happened* Hey mom, we got carried away with Tobias' video game because we were playing call of duty online but I'm sorry we got back home 35 minutes late but at least his dad dropped us off. Anyway, where is the pizza? I am starving.

Darwin: I heard it's Little Caesar's with Wingstop wings. My favorite.

Nicole: *She is walking up to them, raged and her fists are ready* Do not fucking try to act innocent like nothing happened!

Richard and Anais were restraining her and the boys were scared and confused

Gumball: Woah mom, relax. We just got carried away with the video games.

Nicole turned on the TV and recorded the part where Gumball appeared on FEED DOGZ LIVE. Gumball and Darwin were laughing nervously and Nicole just got angrier.

Nicole: Oh you think this is fucking funny? I am fucking mad because you lied to me Gumball. You made me look like a fucking idiot!

Gumball: Look mom, all I wanted to do was to have fun but when you told us we couldn't see FEED DOGZ, we just had the urge to sneak out and lied to you. Mom, we want to have fun. Stop treating me like a 12 year old.

Nicole was starting to feel uneasy and uncomfortable

Nicole: That music made you this way Gumball. My Gummypuss was never like this. What happened to my sweet baby boy?

Gumball: Mom, I am not your baby boy anymore. I am growing up mom. Me, Darwin, and Anais are growing up. You cannot hold my hand forever mom. All I wanted to do was to watch the concert and I would have called you to pick me and Darwin up but you started to get worked up over fucking music mom.

Nicole: Gumball, I warned you about that language!

Darwin: Mrs. Mom, Gumball is right. Music is just a sort of expression we an label ourselves to be. Just because you don't like our music doesn't mean you have to ruin it for us. was also into Heavy Metal. For god's sake, he dressed metal too and you never got mad at him. But why get mad at us? We just want to express the music.

Nicole: Shit, I guess you are right. I just have been being overprotective over fucking music. I'm sorry boys. I just didn't want bad things happening to you once you got into the Heavy Metal music. I hope you can forgive me over this stupid shit?

Gumball and Darwin: No worries mom. We forgive you.

The family started to feel the group hug until Nicole smelled Gumball with an odor coming from smoking. Then the pipe that Gumball saved to smoke later was exposed once Nicole smelled the weed. Nicole was shocked then she got very pissed off and grabbed the pipe.

Nicole: What..the...Fuck...is this?

Gumball and Darwin started to laugh nervously and while Nicole was observing the pipe, the boys made a run for their room. Nicole was giving chase until they locked themselves and she used her powerful kick to knock it down. Nicole then grabbed a belt from Gumball and started to hit him and Darwin while Richard and Anais were eating some more dinner while hearing the boys cry in agony and Nicole being furious as always.

The End.

More stories coming soon


End file.
